GGRKS (Googlealo)
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Como seria la relacion de kirishima con yokozawa?...solo busquenlo


GGRKS (Googlealo)*

_Por favor no me preguntes por que_

_Todo tu ser quiere conocerme, creo yo_

_Por favor no me preguntes por que_

_Todo tu ser quiere conocerme_

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-¡No!

-Por favor

-¡No!

-Por favor

-¡NO!

-Por fa…

-¡NOO! ¡¿Qué parte de no, no entiendes?!

-La parte en la que no me dejas ver tu ropa interior

-…no…

-Cual es el problema?!

-¡¿Cuál es el problema?! Te contare cual es el problema mi amigo!

-No soy tu amigo

-Tienes razón, eres un conocido

-¡Soy tu novio!

-¡EXTRAÑO!

-¡Me conoces de años!

-¡POLICIA!

-¡Ya, esta bien!

-Mph!

-Pero por que eres tan gruñon?

-Por favor no me preguntes por que

-Creo yo que todo tu ser quiere conocerme.

-Por favor ya cállate o te golpeare.

-…

-…

-…te violare

-¡¿EEEEEHH?!

_Esta es la primera vez que me siento asi…_

_Con un ROM es con lo que_

_Los principiantes comienzan_

_Quiero ser la persona mas cercana a ti_

_Probablemente tu VIP es falso_

Una mañana, recién despertaba kirishima, volteo a su lado y vio a yokozawa desnudo y acurrucado en las sabanas con un notable sonrojo y algunas lagrimas, le acaricio la cabeza pensando que tal vez debió tener compasión.

-Takafumi…-susurro su nombre

-Zen…me duele…te amo…-decía dormido.

Kirishima lo miro un momento sin expresión para después que su cara se tornara la de un estúpido y sensual pervertido, con un chorrito de sangre saliendo de su nariz, con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, un montón de corazoncitos a su alrededor.

Saco su celular ala velocidad de la luz todavía con cara de depravado sexual, y empezó a tomarle fotos a yokozawa desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-¡Aaagghh!-se quejaba yokozawa, cuando estaba todo dormido soñando con su novio pervertido, pero de la nada lo voltearon y kirishima ya le estaba haciendo una tipo llave, se quejaba pues estaba contra la cama todavía desnudo y a kirishima encima de el poniendo su brazo en su espalda.

-Rindete

-¡SUELTAME!

Mas tarde en la editorial:

Yokozawa estaba trabajando maldiciendo a zen interiormente, ahora tenia un dolor de trasero y le dolía el brazo…maldito…

-Como dormiste?-pregunto zen paseándose por la oficina.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Saludarte

-¡No puedes estar aquí, esta no es tu area asi que lárgate YA!

-Pero vine a dejar un manuscrito

-Ahhh, donde esta?

-Lo olvide

-…

-…

-...¡LARGATE!

-No

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!

-No quiero

-¡ME IMPORTA POCO, SOLO VETE!

-Eres un oso gruñon

-Probablemente tu VIP es falso-dijo mirando como zen anotaba VIP con una crayola en un papel.

-Eh?

_Habla alto y dime si hay algo que quieras decirme_

_Quiero saber que piensas de mi…_

_Te dire: "Solo googlealo"_

-Me quieres?

-No

-Te agrado?

-No

-Me amas?

-No

-Te gusto?

-Me odias?

-No, d-digo si!

-No, me dijiste que no me odiabas, entonces me amas

-Cuando dije eso?!

-Ayer cuando estabas dormido

-No es cierto!

-Claro que si, dijiste "Zen…me duele…te amo"-imitando la voz

-¡Que mentira!

-Tu me amas-tocando su hombro, pero su mano fue alejada por un golpe del peli negro.

-¡Solo dejame!

-Que opinas de mi?-apuntándose a si mismo.

-Que eres odioso

-Mentiroso

-¡No miento!

-¡Oso, oso, mentiroso!

-No me jodas!

-¡Rarara, es un oso!

_GGRKS (Googlealo)_

_¿Cual es tu E-mail?_

_GGRKS (Googlealo)_

_¿Dónde vives?_

_GGRKS (Googlealo)_

_¿Qué te gusta?_

_Ve a Yahoo y Goo-gle-a-lo_

_¿Puedo verte de nuevo?_

_GGRKS (Googlealo)_

_¿Comes berenjenas?_

_GGRKS (Googlealo)_

En la residencia Kirishima:

-Mmm, yokozawa te hare una encuesta

-De que?

-De ti

-No

-Por que no?

-¡Por que no quiero!

-Eso me dijiste ayer y mira que terminaste pidiendo por mas

-¡YA CALLATE!

-No grites que Hiyo esta dormida-sonriendo

-¡Sacas provecho de la situación!

-Asi es…

-Te odio

-Entonces, pregunta numero uno

-Ahhh, no me queda opción

-Cual es tu E-mail?

-No te dire

-Donde vives?

-En alguna parte de la tierra

-Que te gusta?

-Matar a gente como tu

-Puedo verte de nuevo desnudo?

-¡Cuando muera!

-Comes berenjenas?

-No me gustan, prefiero el pescado

-…

-Que?

-Eres raro

-Y tu un pervertido!

-Pero yo no lo niego

-Yo tampoco

-Eres demasiado serio

-Y?

-Que pasaría si busco en google "Yokozawa Takafumi +18"?

-Te mato

-Aparece algo?

-¡No lo se!

-Escuche que las mujeres tienen un humor pésimo

-Y que?

-…

-…

-Eres mujer?

_¿Quién te gusta?_

_No puedo decírtelo…_

_Tu nunca actuarias apropiadamente…¿O lo harías?_

Al dia siguiente:

Kirishima estaba en el trabajo, tenia un notable golpe en la cara y por eso tenia un parche, además de unos arañazos en los brazos.

-Yokozawa-dijo cuando fue a su area

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se me paso preguntarte algo

-¡No quiero mas preguntas!

-No es tan malo

-¡Me preguntaste si era mujer!

-Y no me contestaste, solo te enojaste y empezaste a golpearme.

-¡TE LO MERECIAS Y NO SOY MUJER!

-Tienes razón, yo mismo lo comprobé el otro dia

-Eres un maldito

-Es un honor

-…

-Te gusta alguien?

-N-no puedo decírtelo…

-Por que?

-¡Por que no!-se va corriendo

Imaginación de kirishima:

-Meeeooww-maullaba un yokozawa moviendo sus orejitas y su colita de gato junto a sorata.

-¡Si, da me mas, desde ese angulo!-decia este tipo tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra.

-Pero amo, yo quiero hacerlo con usted-decia el peli negro con las orejas bajas y un sonrojo.

-¡No perdamos tiempo!-cargandolo estilo princesa

-¡Amo, me quiero casar con usted!

Fin de su imaginación:

-¡Despierta estúpido!-decia yokozawa golpeando la cabeza de kirishima

-Me despertaste del mas maravilloso sueño

-¡No me importa!

-Lo pagaras con tu cuerpo-cargandolo como en su sueño

-¡BAJAME!

_Yo siempre pongo tu voz en Loop_

_Creo que no deberías dejar tu trabajo de diario_

_Cada vez que hablas me pareces mas linda_

_¿Por qué esta escrito en tu diario?_

_¿Por qué no te has ido a casa aun?_

_Estas comenzando a ser una molestia_

_Yo se que realmente no piensas eso_

_Yo solo te dire: "Googlealo"_

-Tu voz siempre suena en mi corazón

-¡Ya cállate!

-Eres un angel caído

-¡Has repetido eso toda la maldita hora!

-Oh, mira esto-sacando su block de dibujo-Te dibuje en el trabajo-mostrando un dibujo de el muy detallado.

-¡No dejes tu trabajo para estas cosas!

-No te gusto?

-Si, si me gusto pero no pierdas tu tiempo en cosas como esas

-No es perder el tiempo si se trata de ti

-Mph!

-También hice otro-mostrando su dibujo donde estaba yokozawa con la camisa desabotonada, unas marcas rojas en su torso, con la corbata en su mano, con el seño fruncido y un sonrojo-Es igualito a ti!

-…Muerete…

-Yo también te quiero

-Eres un caso perdido

-Cada vez que hablas me pareces mas tierno

-¡No soy tierno!

-Esta en mi diario

-¡¿Por qué esta escrito en tu diario?!

-Por que te amo

-Por que no te has ido a casa ya?

-Te estoy esperando

-Estas siendo una molestia

-No me ire sin ti

-¡Ya vete!

-Por que?

-¡No te quiero aquí!

-Se que en verdad no piensas eso

-Quieres apostar?

-Si

-Solo te dire que lo busques y adiós

-¡Te amo!

-¡No te escucho!

-¡Me casare contigo!

-¡Estoy sordo!

-¡Tengamos bebes!

-¡Ni loco!

_GGRKS (Googlealo)_

_¿Cuáles son tus medidas?_

_GGRKS (Googlealo)_

_¿De que color son tus panties?_

_GGRKS (Googlealo)_

_¿Estas usando alguna?_

_Ve a Rakunen y Goo-gle-a-lo_

_Siempre me vas a gustar_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Siempre te voy a amar_

_Otra vez: Adios_

_Es lo que siento_

_Eso ya lo se_

_Mi corazón no puede engañarse_

_Asi mismo por siempre_

En la residencia kirishima:

-Puedo preguntarte unas cosas?

-Otra vez tus preguntas raras?

-Estas son normales

-Si me ofendes te golpe

-Esta bien

-También si son pervertidas

-E-esta bien…

-Pregunta

-Cuales son tus medidas?-con una cinta métrica en la mano

-No te dire

-Y eso por que?

-Se que me haras un traje de una de tus miles fantacias pervertidas!

-De que color son tus calzoncillos?

-¡¿Eres imbécil?!

-Entonces usas panties?

-¡NO!

-Estas usando alguna?

-¡¿Quién te cres?!

-Tu novio

-No eres nadie!

-Siempre me vas a gustar

-¿Q-que quieres decir?

-Te amo

-¡C-callate!

-Siempre te voy a amar

-De nuevo, adiós-levantándose

-Espera!

-Eres molesto!

-Lo siento

-Mmm, continua

-Eres un tierno osito gruñon

-Mph!-cruzándose de brazos

-Tu corazón no puede engañarse a si mismo tanto tiempo

-De que hablas?

-Vamos dilo

-Q-que cosa?!

-Tu sabes

-¡No lo dire!

-Se que quieres

-¡No!

-Entonces lo haremos hasta el amanecer

-…

-…

-…T-te amo…

_Yo amo y odio tu forma de ser hacia mi_

_Y no puedo entender…_

_¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de mi?_

_Eres un gran idiota!_

_Antes de que te hagas una idea equivocada_

_Te dire que no puedes decirme cuando_

_Mi cara esta roja_

_Pero es por que me comi un atun grande_

_Esa no es la verdad realmente_

_Si lo es_

_Tu reamente me amas_

_Solo eres un idiota…_

_No necesitas googlear mis sentimientos_

_Por que pronto me entregare a ti_

En la editorial marukawa:

-Nee, oni-chan-decia la pequeña hiyori

-Hiyo, que haces aquí?

-Me dijo papito que estaría ocupado y que fuera contigo

-Ahhh, este tipo!

-Te molesto?

-No tu no, pero tu padre es…olvidalo

-Papito me dijo que me encontró una mama

-M-mama?

-Me dijo que eres tu!

-Y-yo?

-El me dice que te quiere

-Odio su forma de ser(Pero ala vez amo su forma de ser)

-Onii-chan donde esta tu amigo?

-Cual amigo?

-La otra vez que vine no estabas pero vi a un chico de cabello café y ojos verdes, se veía desvelado pero era muy lindo

-…Onodera…

-Papito dijo que queria una boda contigo

-Q-que?!

-Tu cara esta roja oni-chan

-E-es por que comi un atun grande!

-Eso no es verdad-dijo una voz detrás

-¡Papito!-abrazándolo

-¡Si lo es!

-Tu realmente me amas

-¡Eres un simple idiota!

-Entonces necesito buscar tus sentimientos?

-N-no

-Por que?

-P-por que…pronto me entregare a ti…

-Hiyo, hable con la mama de tu amiga y te quedaras en una pijamada hoy

-¡Que bien!-sale corriendo

-Asi podremos estar solos-tomando la mano del peli negro

-I-idiota…

_Por favor no me preguntes por que_

_Todo tu ser quiere conocerme, creo yo_

_Por favor no me preguntes por que_

_Todo tu ser quiere conocerme_

_Ve a buscarlo en google_

En la residencia kirishima:

-Que te gustaría comer hiyo?

-Albondigas

-Dije HIYO!

-¡Espagueti!

-Enseguida te las hago

-No me quieres…

-No! No te quiero

-Pero me amas

-Tampoco

-Tu te quieres casar conmigo-abrazándolo por detrás

-¡S-sueltame!

-Me amas

-¡Largo de aquí!

-Es mi cocina

-¡No me importa!

-Tu me adoras

-¡Callate!-encajandole un tenedor.

-¡Ahhh, oye, que agresividad!

-¡Y la próxima ira a tu cráneo!

-Puede ser a mi comida?

-¡No!

-Pues mis dedos ira a tu…

-¡CALLATE!

-Por que eres tan gruñon?

-Por favor no me preguntes por que

-Todo tu ser quiere conocerme

-No, no es asi

-Pero me amas, admítelo

-Ahh, si te amo, contento?

-Mucho!


End file.
